


Missing You

by rilakumabear



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilakumabear/pseuds/rilakumabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you… trying to seduce me?” Julien laughs a little, sounding incredulous.<br/>Changmin scowls. “What the hell, no.”<br/>Julien eyes him. “’Cause, you know, it’s not really necessary.”<br/>Changmin blinks. “Oh.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spellonyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellonyou/gifts).



> here, have some Julimin :)
> 
> Also, I don't really know Julien Kang, so he might be a bit out of character.

“Changmin!” Julien beams, stepping back to let the younger man into his apartment. “I’m so glad you could make it, we haven’t met up in so long!”

“Hey, hyung,” Changmin grins, toeing off his shoes. He dumps his bag onto the coffee table in the living area, wincing as it clunks loudly. “Uh, sorry.”

Julien waves it off, still smiling. “Don’t worry about it. Hold on, I’ll get you a drink.”

“Beer!” Changmin yells after him. “Cold, not room temperature shit.” Julien flips him off as he makes his way into the kitchen and Changmin smiles slowly, eyeing the broad shoulders of the retreating man. He flops onto the sofa, stretching luxuriously. After a long week, it was nice to finally have a chance to relax. As Julien returns, his shirt rides up, exposing a strip of toned abs. The eyes of the older man darken just a touch, but the expression is gone when Julien hands the beer to him.

“Thanks,” Changmin takes the bottle, keeping eye contact as his takes a swig, lips pouted over the rim. He sucks a little at the bottle, licking his lips suggestively.

“How have you been?” Julien says instead, infuriatingly calm. He sits beside Changmin, their thighs not quite touching.

“Same old,” Changmin shrugs, twisting his body a little so he’s facing the other man. “We’re having a Dome tour next year.”

Julien’s eyes widen. “Shit, really? Congratulations, that’s amazing!”

Changmin smiles, still not quite believing it himself yet. “Keep it on the down low, we’ve only just found out.”

“Wow,” Julien murmurs. “Thank you for telling me.”

“Yeah, well,” Changmin shrugs. “Thought I might as well, since I’m here.”

Julien snorts at that. “I’d still drink to that.” He holds out his bottle, and Changmin clinks his beer against it, letting the yeasty brew flow smoothly down his throat. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Julien watching him carefully, and he almost smirks. With deliberation, he makes sure to tease the older man as they talk, spreading his thighs a little wider than necessary, leaning forward so his shirt buttons strain.

“What are you doing?” Julien asks suspiciously, as Changmin’s trying to casually run a fingertip down the length of his arm.

“Nothing,” Changmin replies, far too quickly. He pulls back, embarrassed at being caught.

“Are you… trying to _seduce_ me?” Julien laughs a little, sounding incredulous.

Changmin scowls. “What the hell, no.”

Julien eyes him. “’Cause, you know, it’s not really necessary.”

Changmin blinks. “Oh.”

Julien laughs again, putting down his beer and reaching for Changmin’s the place it next to his own. “When was the last time we met up?”

“Few months, I guess?”

“So it’s been too long since I fucked you, then,” Julien reaches across, sliding a broad hand up Changmin’s thigh.

Changmin gulps, trying not to shiver with his arousal. “What the fuck are you waiting for, then?”

There’s a small pause as they gaze at each other, breaths coming up short and fast. And then Julien lunges across the sofa, pressing his mouth against Changmin’s.

“Oh fuck,” Changmin gasps, running his hands over the broad expanse of Julien’s body. “ _Fuck_ , it’s been too long.”

“Did you think of me when you jacked off?” Julien purrs, right in his ear.

“Shut up and just fuck me,” Changmin growls, shoving at him hard. He loves it when he’s with the other man. He can get all rough and heavy handed and doesn’t need to worry because he knows that Julien can take it.

“Say ‘please, hyung’,” Julien grins.

“Are you calling me hyung?” Changmin asks, feigning his innocence.

“Brat,” Julien rolls his eyes, grabbing Changmin by the hips and lifting him into the air and over his shoulder, making his way to the bedroom.

Changmin yelps in surprise, the sound quickly turning into a moan. It’s not often that anyone is taller than him, let alone strong enough to sling him over a shoulder like a caveman. He whimpers when his erection bumps almost painfully against Julien’s collarbone.

“Shit, hyung, put me down,” Changmin kicks his feet, testing.

“But you don’t want me to, do you?” Julien replies, and Changmin can practically _hear_ his smirk. He brings a hand down to smack Changmin’s ass, cupping his palm to grope shamelessly. Changmin yelps again, struggling as hard as he can. He manages to get in a good hit or two, but Julien is stronger, easily swatting away his blows. He’s much bigger, too.

With strength, the older man tosses him down on the mattress, kicking the door shut behind. Changmin bounces a little from the impact, spreading his legs and desperately palming himself through the material of his jeans.

“Needy, hm?” Julien grins, pulling off his shirt. He does it slowly, unbuttoning the front one by one and clearly enjoying Changmin’s reaction.

“Hurry up,” Changmin groans, slinging off his own clothes as quickly as possible.

Julien laughs, shucking the rest of his attire to the floor. Then finally, _finally_ , they’re both naked and Julien crushes him to the mattress, grinding his hips torturously slow.

“Jesus, have you gained weight or something?” Changmin pants.

“Think I’m about one hundred kilos now, last I checked,” Julien hums, grinning as the younger man whimpers. As much as he complained, they both knew how much Changmin got off on being smaller than him.

Changmin keens, bucking his hips, but Julien’s crushing his thighs with his own, using his large hands to grip Changmin’s wrists and pin him to the bed.

“Don’t tease,” Changmin gasps. “Need you.”

Julien moans a little, kissing him. Their mouths meet in a sloppy fight for dominance, tongues clashing and breaths mingling. Changmin whines, trying to push Julien away so he can regain _some_ control, but he doesn’t stand a chance. Never did, when it came to the older man. Instead, he flops back against the mattress, allowing the older man to wrestle him to the bed, whilst putting up a half-hearted fight, more to save face than anything else.

“Hurry _up_ ,” he groans again, frustrated as Julien runs his broad hands over the spread of his chest.

“It’s your fault for teasing me the entire evening,” Julien growls, biting down on his lip.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Changmin promises, impatient as Julien releases him for a moment to grab lube. He lies back against the pillows, stroking himself languidly.

“You can start here,” Julien smirks. Changmin moans a little, crawling forward on the mattress and dipping his head to lap at Julien’s cock, flicking his tongue over the sensitive underside.

Julien lets out a long moan, tipping his head back. “Oh, I missed this. _God_ , your mouth, fuck!”

Changmin laughs a little, pleased at such an eager reaction when he’s barely started. He swallows down as much of Julien as he can manage- not an easy task, granted- and uses his hand for the rest, slurping lewdly. Crouched over the mattress, the position makes him force his ass back, shivering as the cool air makes its way between his spread cheeks and tickles against his expose hole.

With a frustrated moan, Changmin releases Julien with a pop, burying his face to lick at his balls.

“Good, that’s good,” Julien breathes, strong hands carding through his hair and keeping him in place.

“Hyung,” Changmin mumbles, desperate. His hips rock back and forth instinctively, but there’s nothing for him to rut against, and it’s driving him _crazy._ “Hyung, c’mon. Fuck me.”

“Get up,” Julien tugs lightly on his hair. Relieved, Changmin rises up onto his knees. He braces himself on Julien’s shoulders, moaning loudly when Julien gropes at his ass. He hears the slick of lube being poured out and then Julien probes a finger against his hole, working swiftly.

“A-ah,” Changmin whines, grinding his hips. “More, come on, more, I can take it.”

“I know you can,” Julien whispers, the pupils of his eyes blown wide with lust. He dips in another finger, scissoring Changmin open. In this position, the heat-thinned lube drips out in a steady leak as Julien finger-fucks him. It makes it burn a little more than usual, but Changmin doesn’t care, eyes fluttering shut as he focuses on the sensation. He gasps when Julien finally hits his prostate, hips bucking instinctively for more. He reaches forward for Julien’s cock, trying not to let his hand shake as he pumps steadily. Julien growls, fingers curled inside him mercilessly.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Changmin pants. “Just fuck me.”

“One more finger,” Julien says against his mouth. “You’re so tight.”

“We both like it that way,” Changmin growls, but it turns into a moan as Julien pushes in his third finger, fucking him steadily.

“Just to be safe,” Julien sucks a bruise onto his neck. Changmin wants to protest, but Julien’s fingers also feel pretty damn good, so he grinds his hips, helpless, whining when Julien pulls them away after a while.

“Ride me,” Julien asks, his hands stroking he soft skin under Changmin’s thighs, and pushing him up.

Changmin’s breath catches in his throat as he sinks down on the other man’s length, mouth opening in a silent moan. Julien’s _big-_ not just his height nor the breadth of his shoulders but his fucking cock as well, stretching him wide open and making him feel so _full_.

“Oh fuck,” Changmin whimpers. He rocks back and forth experimentally, savouring the burn until it fades into pure, primal pleasure. Julien kisses him long and deep, fingers gripping his hips as they fuck.

Changmin groans, thighs burning with exertion. It makes him slow down and he nips at Julien, frustrated. Getting the hint, Julien pushes him back against the mattress, flipping him over with a swift movement. Panting, Changmin braces himself on his forearms, letting his head fall to the bed and thrusting his ass out shamelessly.

“More,” he demands. “Please, hyung, more.”

“Funny how your manners return when you’re desperate for it,” Julien chuckles, pushing back in. Changmin mewls, his cock slapping back against his abs with the force of Julien’s thrusts.

“Close,” he whines, reaching to pump his cock in tandem with the movements of the other man. “Julien- close-”

Julien groans, leaning forward to bite on his neck. “Me too,” he murmurs against Changmin’s sweat-slick skin. “Come with me, Changmin-ah, _now_.”

It’s like a switch has been flicked; Changmin keens, high-pitched and needy, hips bucking back for more. And Julien pushes into him, shouting his name as he comes right against his prostate.

“Oh, oh, fuck, oh God-” Changmin manages to whimper before he’s coming so hard his toes curl up and he can’t make a sound except his breathy gasps for air.

“Changmin,” Julien moans again, hips slowing. Changmin shivers, already sensitive as Julien pulls out. He falls to the mattress, too tired to even turn his head as Julien fetches a wet flannel from the bathroom to clean them up.

“Thanks,” he manages to mumble, scooting over so the other man can lie back down beside him again. Julien hums in contentment, hands stroking slowly over him.

“Missed you,” Changmin mumbles. Against his cheek, he can feel Julien’s mouth stretch into a smile.


End file.
